


Chocolates

by Tale



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans in, smiling. "Honmei choco is chocolate given from the heart to your special person. To somebody you really, really like!"</p><p>"...This," Anna concludes, pointing to the chocolate in front of her, "is honmei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

"Giri choco," Tatara starts, "is chocolate given out of obligation." He pauses in the middle of his writing and chuckles. "That's probably how it started, anyway. Today people give giri chocolates to friends, bosses, co-workers... People they want to thank."

"Like this?" Anna, seated beside him, asks.

"Like this," he says, affirming. Placing his pen down, he pushes the paper towards her. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day," he reads off the paper, tapping each letter in turn.

Her eyes follow his fingers. She nods, taking up the piping bag and clumsily squeezing according to the letters traced out for her. Anna stops when she misses one, glancing guiltily upwards but Tatara only laughs it off and scrapes away her mistake with a spoon.

"Uwa, so pretty! You did it, Anna!" It's Tatara who cheers first, clapping his hands excitedly as she completes her message.

 _No,_ she thinks, _it's not complete yet._ Underneath the happy wishes she writes _Mi-ko-to._

"For King, huh? He'll definitely be happy to receive Anna's chocolates."

The way Tatara says it, Anna believes. Putting the piping bag down, she asks, "Are there other kinds?"

"Of chocolates?" When she nods, Tatara hums. "Ye~es! There's honmei choco. It's the most, most important chocolate of all!"

She tilts her head, curious. "Most important?"

He leans in, smiling. "Honmei choco is chocolate given from the heart to your special person. To somebody you really, really like!"

"...This," Anna concludes, pointing to the chocolate in front of her, "is honmei."

Tatara’s smile widens and he chuckles again. "Then, we have to make it prettier! How about adding some flowers?"

"With chocolate?"

"With chocolate!"

He demonstrates, observing when she tries to imitate. They sit back to admire her handiwork when she’s done.

"Will Mikoto like it?" Anna asks worriedly as she slips her chocolate into a bag.

"Of course," Tatara says as he twists the plastic, ties a knot and then a ribbon. "It's a present from Anna, after all!"

She looks at the decorated chocolate held out in his hand. "...I want," Anna starts slowly, "to write more."

When Tatara places another chocolate in front of her, Anna begins to work.

* * *

Halfway through somebody's name, Anna glances up to see Tatara focused on his own chocolates. There are two done, beautifully decorated, a third in front of him and she reads her own name there.

"Giri?" she asks with a tilt of her head, interrupting.

"Nope, gyaku."

Blinking at the strange word, she sounds it out: "Gya…ku?"

"Gyaku!" Tatara corrects, glancing up. “Reverse, _reverse_ chocolate! It's when a guy gives a girl chocolate.”

"It's for me?"

"It's for you!"

Anna considers it, then nods in approval. Curiously, she looks towards the completed ones. "What about these?"

"Jibun choco," Tatara says almost absently, his attention turned back to the chocolate in front of him.

She blinks again, rolling the name in her thoughts. "Chocolate… for yourself?"

"Chocolate for myself."

 _How strange,_ she thinks, _what a strange term._ She wonders if it's real. But from here, she can read _King_ and _Kusanagi-san_ on top of the chocolates. 

So Anna decides it must be a joke. "Tatara," she says, pointing to the chocolates. "Are they giri? Honmei?"

She watches as he lifts his head to gaze at them. "Well," he says, laughing, "I wonder."

**Author's Note:**

> "Mikoto." 
> 
> Anna waits for him to turn and she doesn't wait long. Mikoto's attention is almost instantly fixed on her. 
> 
> "Happy Valentine's Day," she says. Carefully Anna offers the chocolate out to him and watches as he takes it with his free hand. When she's certain he's accepted it, she tells him, "It's honmei."
> 
> Mikoto's face scrunches up like he's thinking but it relaxes as he makes a sound she understands as gratitude.
> 
> Then, she looks to the other chocolate he holds. A second later, Anna leans in to whisper, "Mikoto, that's honmei too."


End file.
